


The Walls Are Burning Down

by Synnerxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Community: no_tags, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick loses his virginity to Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls Are Burning Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for no_tags on DW. 
> 
> Prompt: Pete/Patrick - virginity kink

"So, uh, how much of a turn off is it going to be if I tell you that I've never done anything?" Patrick asks, eyes fixed on the ceiling above him, as Pete sucks a hickey on his collarbone. 

Pete pulls back and looks at Patrick, frowning in confusion. "LIke what do you mean?"

Patrick blushes and twists Pete's shirt around in fingers. "Um, I'm a virgin."

Patrick's pretty sure his face is on fire from the intensity of his blush and it only gets worse the longer Pete is silent. He glances quickly up at Pete and then back down to his fingers still caught in Pete's shirt. "I get it if you don't wanna do anything now. I just thought I should tell you."

"That is so fucking hot." Pete grins down at Patrick, grinding their hips together and making Patrick moan. 

"I...really? I thought it would be a turn off or something." Patrick groans as Pete leans back down, licking over the reddened skin of Patrick's neck. 

"Fuck no. Turn on, more like. I get to deflower you!" Pete grins against Patrick's neck and nips that spot below his ear that makes him whine which is the only thing that saves him from getting a smack on the back of the head. 

"Shut up, Pete." Patrick grumbles, but then Pete is sitting up again and pulling his shirt off and well, Patrick can't really argue with that. Pete tugs at the hem of Patrick's shirt and Patrick sits up just enough to let Pete take it off and toss it across the room before laying back down again. Pete shifts his weight on Patrick's hips and then just takes in the sight of Patrick shirtless underneath him, hard cock pressing against his ass. Patrick squirms under Pete, blushing all the way down to his chest and Pete grins, leaning down and kissing him again.

"I can't believe no one has done this to you before." Pete breathes as he breaks the kiss. 

Patrick glares half-heartedly up at him, though he's still blushing. "Just because I haven't been fucked doesn't mean I haven't done things." 

"What have you done then? Tell me." Pete demands, dragging his blunt, jagged nails down Patrick's chest, tweaking his nipples on the way down. 

Patrick's skin gets even redder, which Pete didn't even think was possible. "Not much. A handjob once." 

Pete rocks his hips down into Patrick's. "That's it? That can't be it."

Patrick reaches out and curls hesitant fingers around Pete's hips, keeping him in place. "That's it."

"How was it? Did you like it? Did they know what they were doing? Or were they just as inexperienced as you?" Pete shivers when Patrick's hands slide over his skin.

"It was okay? I guess. It's not like I have anything to compare it to." Patrick points out, getting a little bolder and digging his nails into Pete's hips.

Pete smirks down at him and then gets off of Patrick, ignoring his sound of protest. He shimmies out of his jeans quickly and then unbuttons Patrick's, pulling them his legs, taking his boxers with them. Pete rummages around in his nightstand for condoms and lube, tossing them onto the bed next to Patrick's hip before dragging his eyes along the lines of Patrick's body. Patrick squirms under the intensity of Pete's gaze, but then Pete is crawling back onto the bed and kissing Patrick like he wants to devour him and Patrick doesn't care anymore. 

Patrick gasps when their cocks brush against each other, electricity crackling down his spine. Pete smiles into the kiss, one hand curled around the side of Patrick's neck, feeling his pulse pound under his fingers. His other arm is trapped awkwardly between them, but he doesn't care because he's moving again, sliding down the bed, hands pressing Patrick's hips into the mattress. He smirks up at Patrick before he takes him into his mouth, sucking at the head of his cock. 

Patrick groans, breathy and high pitched in his chest, fingers clenching in the sheets. "Pete, fuck."

Pete hums around his mouthful, sliding down to take more of Patrick in, tongue flicking against the sensitive underside. He watches all of Patrick's reactions to him, to what he's doing. He's still surprised that Patrick's never been touched this way, never had someone inside of him, been inside of someone. Pete's maybe getting off on being Patrick's first a little more than he should, but he really doesn't give a fuck.

Pete pulls off of Patrick's cock with a wet pop and slides back up to steal another kiss. He adjusts their positions, so Patrick's legs are thrown over Pete's thighs as he sits up on his knees. He feels around on the bed, groping for the bottle of lube. He finds it, flicks the cap open, and pours some out into his hand. 

"Tell me if it hurts too much. I'll stop." Pete whispers into Patrick's skin as he circles one finger around Patrick's hole before slowly pressing in. Patrick whines slightly. His hips twitch, cock bobbing against his belly. 

"Tell me what you're feeling. Wanna know." Pete murmurs, working his finger in and out of Patrick, taking more care than he usually would because Patrick needs it, has never had anyone here before. Patrick is so tight around his finger that it makes Pete even harder to imagine that tight heat wrapped around his cock. 

"Feels weird. Not, uh, bad. Just weird." Patrick pants, eyes squeezed shut as Pete slowly adds another finger. 

Patrick whines, rocking down on Pete's fingers and Pete grins. "You're so sensitive and responsive. I love it."

Patrick doesn't answer as Pete scissors his fingers, stretching him out. Patrick's hands fist in the sheets again and he moans as Pete crooks his fingers and finds _that_ spot inside of him. "You're so fucking hot, 'Trick."

Patrick's eyes slit open. "More, please, Pete. Need to feel you."

"You sure?" Pete asks, though he already is teasing Patrick with another finger along his rim. 

"Please!" Patrick whines, panting and arching into Pete.

Pete slowly slides the third finger into him, watching as Patrick winces, gritting his teeth at the tug and burn. 

Pete keeps working into him gently, carefully watching all of Patrick's reactions to him.

"Okay, I-I'm ready." Patrick looks down at him, cheeks still flushed, hips rocking down against Pete's hand.

"You sure? I don't wanna hurt you." Pete asks, concerned.

"I'm sure. Need you, please." Patrick moans as Pete bends over him and kisses him briefly. 

Pete pulls his fingers out slowly before opening the condom and rolling it on, well aware of Patrick's eyes on him. He slicks up his cock and then leans over Patrick again, stealing another kiss. "This is gonna hurt, but then it's gonna feel so good, okay? Just bear with me, okay?" 

Patrick nods, bottom lip caught in his teeth as Pete slowly presses inside of him and oh god, Patrick's so tight and hot and perfect around him. Patrick presses his teeth harder into his lip and groans as Pete sides in inch by inch. 

Finally Pete's all the way inside of Patrick, hands curled around his hips as Patrick pants, trying to get used to Pete's size. It really kind of blows Pete's mind that he's the first to do this to Patrick, the first to fuck him. It really blows his mind that Patrick wants him, of all people, to be his first and that thought makes him even harder. 

"Come on, move." Patrick demands, shifting his hips against Pete. 

"Sure? I don't want to hurt you." Pete strokes his hands down Patrick's thighs. 

"I'm sure, please." Patrick groans. 

Pete begins to thrust slowly, steady and shallow before Patrick is begging him to go faster, harder, deeper. Pete is more than happy to oblige. He wraps his fingers around Patrick's dick, stroking in time to his thrusts and it doesn't take long before Patrick is coming, voice hoarse around his moans. Pete grunts as Patrick clenches down around him and he continues to fuck Patrick through his orgasm, riding out the waves of pleasure washing over him. 

Patrick is whispering Pete's name over and over again, making it sound like a curse and a prayer all in one as Pete's own orgasm slams into him. 

Pete slides out of Patrick carefully and Patrick makes a noise of protest at the loss, but Pete leans over and kisses him softly as he spreads Patrick's legs even further, pressing his thumb against Patrick's stretched hole. Patrick whines and Pete smirks, taking his hand away. He manages to get rid of the condom and then lays down next to Patrick.

"You okay?" Pete asks, tucking a stray bit of hair behind Patrick's ear.

"I'm good." Patrick murmurs sleepily as he curls into Pete.

Pete drops a kiss to Patrick's forehead and then rests his chin on top of Patrick's head.

"That isn't going to make things weird, right? That you're my first?" Patrick asks a moment later, vice slightly muffled by Pete's skin.

"No. Are you good with me being your first?" Pete asks, leaning back and looking at Patrick. 

"Yeah." Patrick smiles and kisses Pete again.

Pete drapes his arm around Patrick's waist and Patrick tucks his head under Pete's chin. 

For once, sleep finds them easily.


End file.
